


Zensoku Zenshin, YouRiko!

by Ohayousoro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, love live sunshine
Genre: F/F, YouRiko is my jam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohayousoro/pseuds/Ohayousoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You is having trouble designing an outfit to match Aqours' new song, so she asks Riko for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching ep 10. I really need some YouRiko after that

_Friday morning, Uranohoshi Girls High School, School Idol Club room ___

Daylight poured in through the windows of the club room as the first and second year members, along with the sole third year, Kanan. Each girl sat around different points of the room doing separate tasks. Riko and Chika sat at the desk that took up most of the room, writing down lyrics and musical notes. Across from them You and Ruby, sketched new costumes, with Yoshiko watching closely; and at the whiteboard stood Kanan and Hanamaru, discussing places to perform.

“The beach is pretty open. We can put a stage there, zura” Hanamaru suggested.

Kanan wrote the idea on the whiteboard, under the small list. “Maybe. We may need permission to set anything up though. And if it rains there won’t be much cover.” Stepping back and looking at what was written down so far, she scrunched her face in thought. The school auditorium, the school courtyard, and the beach were their only ideas so far.

“The auditorium is big enough!” Chika chipped in. “We did our first live there, so we can do it again, can’t we?” She pointed to the large, adjoining room where the had their first live. “Mari-San is the Director right? She can let us use it!”

Kanan sighed. “Yes, I know, but we can’t continue using her power as the school’s director forever.”

“Why not?!” Chika argued, flopping forward onto the desk. “At least until we get into Love Live, we can.”

“Fine, I’ll ask her when she and Dia return from the Student Council, but don’t expect this to happen over and over. We need different places to perform if we want to move up.” Kanan returned to the whiteboard and made a mark next to the ‘Auditorium’ choice.

Looking across to the other side of the table, Chika checked up on the members planning the outfits. “You-Chan, how are the costume designs?”

The second year grinned and flipped her sketchbook around to show a drawing of a red haired girl wearing a pink mermaid styled uniform. “How’s this?” She asked, trying to hide her face behind the book.

Before Chika could answer, an audible gasp and a hand shooting forward made You jerk back, holding the sketchpad out of arm’s reach. “I told you to stop bringing that up!” Riko snapped, eliciting only a burst of laughter from Chika and You.

“Doesn’t it look cute, though?” You asked, holding it up again; far away enough to avoid Riko’s reaching hands. “I think Riko would make a cute mermaid.”  
“I veto this option.” the red head, protested, crossing her arms after giving up on taking You’s drawing of her. “Did you have any other designs or did you spend all your time on that?”

Ceasing her laughter, You shrugged. “A few, but none that really stand out.” She flipped through the other pages, showing outfits that either looked similar to each other or looked too much like a military uniform. 

“Lacking inspiration?” Riko asked. “If you give me till the weekend, I can show you the full song. Chika and I have almost finished with it.” 

“Yousoro! I’ll come to your house when it’s done then!” You Saluted.

Seconds later, the morning bell rung, getting the attention of everyone in the clubroom.

“I guess Mari and Dia couldn’t come this morning. I’ll see them in class, so I’ll ask then.” Kanan gathered her. Books and walked out through the outdoor exit. “I’ll see you all after school.” She waved.

The remaining first and second years hurriedly collected their things and locked up the room before running to their classes. 

* * *

 

After all their classes had finished the girls gathered in the clubroom once more, this time with the addition of Mari and Dia. Dropping their bags, they sat around the table and brought out plans for their next performance. “Sorry we couldn’t come this morning, the meeting ran longer than we thought it would.” Dia apologized. “Though this may make up for it.” She held out a form, permitting use of the school auditorium. 

“That’s great! Thank you so much!” Chika cheered, pumping her fist up. “Now that we have a place to perform we just have to practice the new song and wait for You-Chan to finish the outfits”

“What? You haven’t finished yet? Usually you’d be sewing them together by now.” Mari looked surprised. “Well you’ll have a lot of time to get them ready. We won’ need to use them for a few weeks.

You nodded, relieved that she wasn’t under too much pressure. Hopefully the costumes would be drawn up and sewn in half that time. “I’ll be sure to get them done before then, Mari-San.”

“I told you, just call me Mari!.” The de-facto director huffed. “After all, we’re friends aren’t we?”

“Right, Mari” You corrected herself. “We are.” She looked to Riko. “Oh, Riko. Is it okay for me to come over tomorrow?”  
“Oh? What’s this, a scandalous meetup?” Mari grinned mischievously. 

“Wha- NO! It’s not like that. You-Chan just wanted to hear the finished song for inspiration to make the new outfits.” Riko burst out, clearly flustered by Mari’s assumptions.

“It’s joke.” Mari chimed once more, still grinning ear to ear.

“Not a funny one.” Riko scowled. “But yes, it should be okay for you to come over. The song will be finished by then.” Riko turned to You, who had spaced out. “You-Chan?” She waved her hand in front of You’s face, snapping her out of whatever thought she was having. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Oh, uh yeah. I was just thinking of Costume ideas. I’ll be over whenever you’re ready.” 

“Oh, okay then.” Riko replied. “Any time after seven should be okay.”

“In the morning?” Chika exclaimed. “Riko-Chan, don’t you sleep in on the weekends?”

Ignoring her friend’s surprise, You nodded. “Sure. I’ll be over as soon as I can. I’m used to getting up early.” 

“If there’s nothing else, we should head home.” Kanan suggested. “Once you two are done you can join us for practice tomorrow.”

Both You and Riko nodded. “We’ll be there.” Riko assured.

After small talk about the end of their days, the girls cleaned the club room and locked up before leaving.


	2. "I like your voice"

Walking to the bus stop, the group parted ways, the third years along with Ruby being picked up leaving the second years, Hanamaru and Yoshiko to wait for the bus.

“See you tomorrow.” Kanan waved. “Be sure to get up bright and early, we’ll meet at the step of the shrine.”

“Yousoro!” You nodded and gave a salute. Groans were heard from everyone else.

The remaining idols waved goodbye as the third years departed. Within minutes, the bus arrived and the girls got on. Sitting down at the back, the group relaxed.

“I can’t wait to get home.” Chika yawned and stretched. “Being a school idol is tiring.”

“I hope that isn’t regret I’m hearing.” Riko warned. “We can’t quit now that we’ve come this far.”

“I know, I know. I’m just saying it;s hard work.” Chika replied. “Oh! You-Chan, are you still stuck on costume ideas?”

You Nodded. “Mmhm, I have a few designs thought out but I’ll need to hear the song to get a better idea.”

“Well it’s pretty much done if you want to hear it tonight.” Riko chimed in. “You can come to my place and I can play it for you.”

You considered the offer. She hadn’t really spent much time alone with Riko, let alone at her house. “Will it really be okay? I mean will your parents be okay with it?” she asked.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it if I tell them first” Riko replied, taking out her phone and sending a quick message to her mother before asking “What about your parents? Will they be okay with you being late?”

“My dad is still out at sea, so I’ll have to ask my mom.” You answered, taking out her phone and dialing her home number. After a few seconds, someone answered. 

“Hello…….yes……I’m going to be a little late today…….no I’m fine, I’m going to a friend’s house……...Riko Sakurauchi……..She’s helping me with something……….okay…….yes….see you tonight.”

You hung up and saluted. “Okay! I can go.” She grinned. 

Riko smiled “That’s great! You’ll have the costumes done in no time now.” looking out the window, she stood up and pressed the stop button. “Oh, here’s our stop! Chika! Wake up!” She prodded the currently sleeping second year awake.

“I’m up!” Chika blurted, shooting up to her feet, eliciting a laugh from Yoshiko, Hanamaru and You.

“I’m going to be helping You with the costumes for our next live. Are you coming?” She asked, stepping off the bus

Chika sulked and replied. “No, I can’t. I have to do chores.” She yawned once more as she and You followed got off with her. 

After waving the two first years, still on the bus, the three walked up to where Chika and Riko’s houses stood. “Here we are, see you tomorrow Chika-Chan!” You waved. “You live next door, right?” She asked turning her gaze to the much more modern looking building next to the inn that served as the Takami household.  
Riko nodded, walking up to the front door with You. “Yeah, it’s really convenient. Chika can just hand lyrics out to me when she finishes them.” She chuckled. “It tends to get annoying sometimes, but it still comes in handy.”

You looked over to the point where Riko’s bedroom balcony and The window of Chika’s house met up. She’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t feel a little jealous. Living in the city had that downside to it. “So you and Chika see each other a lot?” She asked, removing her shoes before entering.

“I guess so, but it’s mainly music talk.” She shrugged, doing the same. “Mother! I’m home, did you get my message?” She called out.

“Yes I did” A response came from down the hall followed by a woman who looked similar to Riko. “So this is your friend? Nice to meet you, I’m Riko’s mother”

You bowed respectfully and replied. “Nice to meet you too mam, I’m You Watanabe. Thank you for welcoming me here.”

“Not at all, any friend of Riko is always welcome here.” Riko’s mother laughed. “Are you hungry? I’m just in the middle of making dinner.”

You shook her head. “Thank you for offering, but I don’t think I’ll be staying that long.”

“Well the offer still stands if you change your mind.” the mother smiled and returned to the kitchen.

“This way.” Riko tugged You towards the stairs. “Sorry about that, I didn’t think she’d invite you to dinner.” She guided the way to her bedroom.

“It’s fine, really.” You shook her head, looking around Riko’s bedroom. Everything was neat and organized. Her eyes then followed Riko as she dropped her bag beside her bed and walked to her closet. 

“I’m going to get changed, wait here.” Riko gathered some clothes and walked out to change in the bathroom, returning not long after, wearing normal clothes and her hair tied up. Dumping her school uniform in the hamper, Riko sat down at her piano. “Hey, can you get the lyrics and music sheet from my bag?” She asked. But You wasn’t paying attention. Her focus was on Riko, and her hair tied up into a ponytail. “You-Chan?” Riko waved. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Huh?” You snapped back into her senses. “What?”

“You were staring at me pretty intently.” Riko answered. “Is everything okay?” She asked.

You’s face turned red. “It’s nothing, uh. What was is you said?” She asked trying to change the subject. 

“The lyrics and music sheet.” She repeated. “Are you sure you’re okay.?”

Nodding and scrambling to Riko’s bag, You hid her face. “Yeah, everything’s okay. Uhh here you go.” She rummaged through Riko’s bag before pulling out a book with ‘Aqours’ written on the cover and holding it behind her.

“Okay then.” Riko replied, uncertainly. “Here’s the song so far.” Riko began playing the tune and singing the lyrics. As she played, You went into a trance. She never really listened to Riko singing when it was just her on piano, time must have escaped her because as her train of thought refocused again she found herself face to face with Riko snapping her fingers in front of her. “You-Chan! Tell me what’s wrong, something’s clearly going on.”

You couldn’t hide her face or pass it off as nothing anymore. “Well uhh, I just never really heard you sing before, without the rest of us anyway. I really like your singing voice.”

Riko was caught off guard by You’s answer. “My singing voice?” 

You Nodded. “I never really noticed during live shows cause I was focused on getting steps right, but hearing you sing now is really nice. Chika’s lucky to live next door. She gets to hear you whenever you play.”

You’s complimentary words made Riko’s cheeks turn pink. “Oh, Thanks! You know, I’ve heard from Chika that you have a nice voice as well, a nice singing voice I mean. I’d like to hear it sometime.”

You felt her head rushing and her heart skip a beat. Was she just flirting with Riko? More importantly, was Riko flirting back? “Well, we have the lyrics here.” You suggested. It’d be a good way to learn the song.”

“Okay, sure.” Riko nodded, smiling. She sat back down at the piano and patted the spot next to her. “Sit here, it’ll be easier for us to read the lyrics together. 

Nodding back and sitting beside her, You looked at the lyrics sheet then to the music sheet; surprised that anyone could read something that looked this confusing. “When you’re ready.” 

Riko began playing the notes and gave the cue to start singing. As they sang together, You and Riko both got lost in the sound of each other’s voices. Just as the music was about to end, they were abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Riko’s mother. “Sorry to bother, but it’s getting pretty late, are you sure you can’t stay for dinner?” She asked. 

You looked at the time on her phone. They had been practicing for nearly an hour now. “Oh no!” You exclaimed “I wasn’t keeping track of time.” She turned to Riko who looked just as surprised. 

“It was my fault I wasn’t keeping track either.” She apologized. 

“Now girls, hang on.” Ms. Sakurauchi interrupted again. “I’m sure it was no one’s fault. What’s your parent’s number? I’ll see if I can work something out.” She asked You, who paused before writing her home phone number on a piece of paper. Riko’s mother, looked at the number and dialed it on her cell phone. After an anxious few minutes, which seemed like forever she hung up and smiled, your mother said she’d allow you to stay the night since it’s the weekend and no buses are running. Now, I’m sure you’re hungry, so why don’t you two come down and eat something?”

You and Riko looked at each other before grinning and rushing down the stairs to get food. “Looks like you have extra time to figure out the costumes.” Riko nudged You as they sat at the table.

“Mmhm!” You nodded, excited and slightly nervous. This would be the first time staying overnight at Riko’s house.


	3. Room for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. The long awaited third chapter. Sorry it took so long.

The girls made their way upstairs, You was half way up when she realized. “I don’t have anything to sleep in!” She reached into her pocket for her phone. “I’ll see if my mom can drop my pajamas off here.” Reaching in her pocket, You pulled out her cell phone; only to have her heart sink. 

“Dead battery.” She sighed, returning the phone to her pocket.

“You can use our house phone, you know.” Riko offered. 

You shook her head. “Nah, I can just sleep in my underwear. I’ve done it plenty of times.”

“Y-your underwear?” Riko’s face went bright red. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped. And if you’re okay sleeping like that. 

 

You nodded. Tilting her head, she looked closer at Riko’s face. “Are you okay? Your face looks a little red.”

Riko shook her head and spun around to hide her blushing face. “Nonono! I’m fine!” She blurt out. “I’m going to have a shower before bed.”

You nodded. “I’ll wait in your room till you’re done then.”

Riko darted to her bedroom to get her pajamas, then hurried to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Looking in the mirror, she silently groaned at the sight of her bright red face. After running the cold water and splashing her face, she took a deep breath before stripping down and stepping into the shower.

After showering, drying off and changing into her pajamas, Riko returned to her room, opening the door to see You standing in the middle of her room in her underwear, holding her uniform.

Blushing slightly You asked“Do you mind if I use your laundry? I don’t have any spare clothes for tomorrow.”

Riko hesitated, trying not to let her eyes wander. Turning her head to face where her laundry basket was; but mostly to hide the reddening of her cheeks, she replied. “Sure, my laundry basket is there. The shower is free if you want to use it too” She added, still trying not to stare.

After dumping her clothes in the basket, You looked around the room once more. Shuffling nervously and rubbing the back of her neck, She asked

“Thanks...So, are we sharing a bed or-?” She trailed off not wanting to sound rude to ask for her own bed.

Riko only had to hear the words ‘Share a bed’ for her heart to skip a beat. Her lack of a response made You rethink her words.

“Oh sorry! I meant do you have a bedroll or a spare room?” You’s cheeks flared red this time. “I didn’t want to sound rude or anything”

You’s sudden bashfulness made Riko giggle. “No, it’s fine.” She smiled, walking back out of her bedroom. “You can have a shower while I look for a bedroll.”

You nodded and picked up her uniform shirt to cover up a little. Walking out of the room. Riko looked up from a cupboard in the hall to see You wearing covering herself with her shirt. 

 

“Oh, You know I might have an old shirt you can wear. It’s not much but it’ll be better than putting your uniform shirt back on after showering.”

You smiled. “Thanks!”

“I’ll leave it on the bathroom sink for you.” Riko smiled.

Thanking Riko once more, You stepped into the bathroom and looked around. Riko’s bathroom was nice. Pearlescent white tiles covered the walls and the taps on the ceramic sink were polished brass, making them appear to be gold. Shortly afterwards, Riko knocked on the door.

“You-Chan, are you decent?” Riko asked from the other side of the door.

“Yeah. One moment.” You answered, reaching for the door. Opening it to see Riko holding a pink, short sleeve shirt. 

“Here, this should fit you.” She gave the shirt to You. “I don’t really wear it anymore.”

“Thanks!” You took the shirt and placed it on the sink. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She smiled and closed the bathroom door. Removing her underwear and stepping into the shower, You washed her body and hair before stepping out and drying off. After putting her underwear back on, she picked up the pink shirt Riko lended her and unfolded it to see a large red heart on the chest. 

“It figures Riko-Chan would have something this cute. I wonder why she doesn’t wear it anymore?” She said to herself as she slipped it on. It was a little snug around her chest, but nothing that was too much of a bother if she removed her bra. Which she did.

Returning to Riko’s room, You watched as Riko was finished unrolling two bedrolls next to each other on the floor. “Two? Oh! You don’t have to sleep down here with me.”

Riko shook her head. “Like I said, it’s fine. Besides, I’d feel bad if I made you sleep down here on your own.” 

You Smiled, kneeling down on one of the bedrolls. “If you insist...and thanks.”

Riko took two pillows from off her bed as well as the blanket. Handing one of the pillows to You. she spread the blanket out over both bedrolls. 

 

“I only sleep with one of these, so we’ll have to share. Sorry.” Riko apologized. “I couldn’t find a spare in the cupboard either. 

“That’s okay. I don’t mind sharing a blanket.” You nodded

“Time for lights out!” Riko’s mother called out from downstairs.

“Okay!” the two girls responded. Riko being the one to turn out her bedroom light. 

“So You-Chan. Did you get a good idea of what you’ll do for the costumes?” Riko asked, Kneeling down on her bedroll. 

“Mhm.” You nodded. “I’m starting to get a feel of something that will compliment the song perfectly.” Lifting her side of the blanket and laying down

“I can’t wait to see it.” Riko yawned, settling in on her side.

“Goodnight, Riko-Chan. Thanks for letting me stay the night.”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, You-Chan.”

As the minutes rolled past, You’s breathing became soft and steady she was already fast asleep. Riko on the other hand,was still wide awake. She couldn’t find a way to put her thoughts at ease. It didn’t help at all that You was sleeping so close that she could smell her. Moonlight shone down into the room, illuminating You’s face. Riko let out a small whimper. 

Almost immediately after that, You’s eyes popped open.

 

“You’re still awake too, huh?” You asked


End file.
